


Laundry Day

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, F/M, Frak Buddies, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: ThankfulPrompt: Kara/Karl laundry day means she wears no panties





	

Karl stopped at Kara's dorm door. A sticky note read _Laundry day. Back later._ He headed for the stairs toward the basement laundry room. He did love laundry day. When he got there, a large sign read _Out of Service. Use Building C_. He tried the door anyway, certain Kara had put the sign up.

As he closed the door behind him, he spied Kara, in sweats and a single tank, loading two washers in the far corner of the room. "Hey, Kara."

"See you got my note." She flashed a grin over her shoulder. "I know how much you love laundry day."

"What can I say?" He shrugged as he walked toward her. "What do you need help with today?"

She slammed one lid down and pushed the start button. "Well, this washer is always off balance. I was thinking I might need some help keeping it from stopping in the middle of the load. Can you stay awhile?" She stripped off her tank and sweats and tossed them into the second washer. Naked, she put the lid down and started the second washer.

Karl grinned. "Sure. I've got an extra hour. And I'm pretty good with my hands."

They smirked at each other as Karl worked the buttons of his fatigue pants.

She turned toward the washer and bent forward, putting her elbows on the lid. "You think this position'll work?"

Karl moved in behind her, kneeling to get the right angle, and slid into her. He held her hips steady as he stroked in and out. "Feels right to me."

Kara snickered. "Washer's speedin' up, Helo, gotta keep up. And I think you've got your fingers in the wrong place."

Karl panted a little as he answered, "Hey, who's the handyman here?" He moved one hand down Kara's belly to pinch her clit between two fingers. The slight movement of the washer made it harder to keep his fingers in the right place, but since Kara was moaning, he wasn't too worried.

The washer stopped for a moment, and in the silence, they both heard the doorknob moving. Kara looked over her shoulder at him.

"Frak, Helo, did you lock the door?"

He couldn't remember, and the idea of getting caught pushed him into overdrive. He pushed faster, and the washer started its next cycle just in time. Kara's hands were tight on the edges of the washer, and she muttered, "Frak, frak, Helo. Frak. Oh gods."

He bent forward to whisper something in her ear, but the change in angle took them both by surprise. "Frak, Kara. I'm gonna-"

"I know," she wheezed, "me too. Harder, Helo."

Karl frakked her harder and faster, and just as he felt the beginnings of his climax, the machine stopped and buzzed. Kara jumped and his fingers slipped. She screeched and he felt her pulsing around him. He slumped over her as he came. For a moment, there was no sound other than their harsh breathing, then Kara laughed. "We tilted the machine, Helo."

He nodded to agree with her.

Kara added, "But I like it better when I sit on the washer. The vibration helps me get off faster."

Karl pulled out of her and turned her around. "I'm up for another round if you are."

"This is why you're my favorite handyman, Helo."


End file.
